This invention relates to a container that has a threaded cap that resists dripping and can be used to measure an amount of liquid. In particular, it relates to a container having a measuring cap where the cap has an annular lip that slopes on the top and is flat on the bottom.
When a measured amount of a liquid must be poured from a container, a separate container of known capacity or marked with gradations, such as a measuring spoon or a cup, is usually required. Since such measuring containers may not always be handy, liquids may be sold in containers that have threaded caps that can be used to measure the amount of liquid desired. However, after pouring the liquid from the cap, some liquid usually remains inside the cap. When the cap is replaced on the container, that liquid may move down between the threads and down the sides of the container. Depending on the liquid, this may create a sticky container or, if the liquid is flammable or toxic, a danger. Thus, it would be desirable to have a container with a measuring cap on it that prevents residual liquid in the cap from leaking to the outside of the container.